


Sunflower

by weishnn



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: ???? i think at least, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Jealous Mark Lee (NCT), Lee Donghyuck | Haechan Is The Sun, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Bad at Feelings, Mark Lee (NCT)-centric, Sad Ending, Sad Mark Lee (NCT), Short One Shot, Unhealthy Relationships, again idk how to tag, its subtle but yea, markhyuck, nct - Freeform, so is Haechan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:48:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24140830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weishnn/pseuds/weishnn
Summary: When Mark sees a sunflower for the first time, it is not in the shape of a tall, golden plant facing the sun, but a small boy with round cheeks who giggles every time Mark approaches him. When Mark does actually see a sunflower for the first time, towering over him proudly with its bright, yellow petals, he doesn't think it can compare to the likes of Lee Haechan.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 27





	Sunflower

When Mark sees a sunflower for the first time, it is not in the shape of a tall, golden plant facing the sun, but a small boy with round cheeks who giggles every time Mark approaches him. When Mark does actually see a sunflower for the first time, towering over him proudly with its bright, yellow petals, he doesn't think it can compare to the likes of Lee Haechan. 

Haechan is everything golden in the world. He is the sunset after a long day, the dazzling lights occupying a city's nightlife, the refreshing lemonade to be had on a warm summer day that brings back fond memories. He is everything interesting in the world and Mark, being as selfish as he is, wants it all. Mark, who is the brightest star in a clear night sky, the early grey morning of a town just waking up to start the day, the glass of ice cold water enjoyed no matter the time. There is one thing Mark is sure of: he is not complete without his Haechan. And he prays, oh how he prays, that Haechan is not complete without him. 

Mark knew he was flying too high as he chased Haechan to the ends of the world. Such an unattainable boy, with a flighty reputation to match, seemed like a game to be played. A prize to be won, something to show off. Something Mark could label as mine. Mark was good at playing games and winning, so this would be no different. 

All of Mark's fondest memories had something to do with Haechan. Walking down the sidewalk, hand in hand. Bright mornings and even brighter smiles. Holding each other close as they shared their deepest, darkest secrets. Quiet evenings shared. The rustling of sheets, their bodies close. Everything was Haechan, Haechan, Haechan. And Mark would have it no other way. 

Mark knew that they would never last. Somewhere, deep down, he knew. He knew Haechan wouldn't be around for long, and most certainly wouldn't stay for a boy like Mark. The world had other ideas in mind for their paths. So, when Haechan left him with a kiss in the cheek and one last goodbye, Mark didn't cry. He didn't feel much of anything that day. 

Life for Mark became bleak. He was going through the motions with no actual meaning. His routine was always the same. It wasn't the random drive across town to buy an ice cream because Haechan wanted it. It wasn't loud, boisterous laughter that had everyone jealous of their enjoyment in each other. Haechan had made life interesting, and god did Mark miss it. 

Mark found Haechan. He found Haechan, after the darkest night of his life. Haechan was surely an angel, why else would be there? Haechan wrapped Mark up in his arms, and the embrace felt so familiar that Mark knew this was what he had dreamed of all along. Their kiss was passionate, something they both desperately needed from each other. Mark had whispered Haechan's name afterwards, the name sounding so familiar and comforting on his tongue that he had almost burst into tears. Mark did not need to chase this fleeting boy any longer, whatever being that was in charge of their destinies had brought him back, and Mark was oh so grateful to be in the arms of the boy he loved most. 

Perhaps, Mark was more of a sunflower than Haechan ever could be. Haechan was most definitely the sun, a bright star outshining those around it, something never to be touched or seen yet admired by many, a way of life to everything that occupied this round planet. Mark was but a sunflower, reaching out to soak up whatever of Haechan he could get. And oh, how he thrived off of it. Maybe this meant that Haechan did not need Mark, but it didn't matter. It did not matter. 

Mark is reminded of what he believed to have been the first time he saw a sunflower. He is reminded of seeing someone like Haechan for the first time. He is reminded, in times like this as he leans into Haechans gentle touch, that he had chased that boy wherever he went. Beautiful, wonderful Haechan sent from the heavens, who is most definitely the sun. And Mark, foolish, reckless Mark, was meant to forever be a sunflower, chasing the life his sun gives off.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a bad habit of writing fics at 4am, and this is no exception. I really like Markhyucks dynamics, and I've been dying to write an introspective fic for some time now. The ending is really ambiguous, so do with that as you will. There were also a lot of implied heavy topics that I hope made sense haha. I haven't read through this, so please ignore any errors lmao im just a clown. As always, thank you so much for reading, and please leave a comment if you can!!


End file.
